


Birthday Baking

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fic!, Cupcake - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: Sara tries her hand a baking but is not successful until Jax steps in, but the question is who is she baking for?





	Birthday Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> For Agentmarymargaretskitz's birthday!!

“God, what’s that smell?” Jax holds his hand over his nose and mouth as he rushes into the small neglected kitchen in the Waverider.

He only sees dark smoke billowing out before he hears, “Gideon, the fans, please.”  
As the AI sucks the smoke into the ventilation system, a head of ashy blonde hair makes it way out of the mess.

“Sara?! What’s going on?”

The Captain shakes her head to get rid of some of the aftermath and points at the still smoking oven. She sighs before telling him, “I was trying to bake a cupcake.”

She goes to the side panel to get some cleaning towels and mumbles, “why’d Laurel have to get all the cooking genes.”

Jax just scratches his head before asking her why she was cooking in the first place if she’s so lousy at it. He shrinks back a bit when she gives him an unamused glare, but then stops wiping down the soot to face him.

“I was trying to be nice and make a birthday dessert. As you can see," she looks at the oven, "it didn’t work.”

Sara goes back to her cleaning, grabbing the burnt muffin pan and tossing it in the garbage disposal. Jax steps up to take a look at her handy work and can’t help but snicker at the burnt outside but still gooey inside.

“How does someone even do this?” Jax turns to Sara and asks, “why don’t you just have Gideon make something?”

She sighs again before absentmindedly rubbing at an already clean spot, replying with, “When we were little, birthdays were always time spent together. We would go to the market, pick out ingredients, and make the cake ourselves, even if it was only us eating it. But now, I can’t even preserve Laurel’s memory and ruined this birthday cupcake.”

Jax melts a little on the inside hearing his strong, stone-faced captain getting emotional over a burnt pastry.

“Alright, how’s this. I help you out with making a cupcake, and you have to tell me who it’s for.”

Sara contemplates this, looks at Jax, looks at the completely disastrous cupcake, and closes her eyes before giving him an affirmative.

“I’m only going to tell you who it is after we’re finished though.” She points her finger at him, and he holds his hands up like he’s being held at gunpoint.

“Fine, fine.”  
–  
Later that evening, Leonard hears a knock on his cabin door. He had an inkling as to who it was but he wasn’t sure why she’d be at his door right now.

“Open up, Crook.”

With his suspicions confirmed, Leonard open his door only to come face to face with a small, ice blue swirl and a flame that seemed a little to close to his nose.

“Assassin. What is this?” Sara smiled cutely at him before taking his hand to hold the compact dessert.

“It’s a grenade,” she gives him a straight face before laughing, “It’s a cupcake for your birthday.”

“And…How did you know it was my birthday?” Leonard eyes the little cake sitting in his hand. It looked sweet, really sweet, with the ice blue frosting swirling around the top and small icicle sprinkles layered about.

He does have a sweet tooth.

“Gideon.”

“I don’t usually do birthdays.”

Sara smiles at him, a smile that hits a little to close to making him melt that cold exterior of his, but he supposes, if it’s her, then maybe it’d be okay.

Sara steps close to him, “make a wish and blow out the candle,” she whispers.

Leonard doesn’t close his eyes as he makes a wish, just stares into her eyes as he blows out the candle. Sara takes a finger to swipe off a bit of icing and holds it up to his lips.

“Happy Birthday Crook.”  
—  
The next morning, Ray asks where their Captain and Snart are.

Jax simply smirks before going back to tinkering with the ship.


End file.
